Seraphim
Seraphim Jordiz Finadel Lulu Cassidy, mononymously known as Seraphim is the current heir apparent to the throne of the Empire of Severvada and Genustrum Island, being the adoptive daughter and only child of Lillian I, Empress Supreme of Severvada and Genustrum Island. She is known to be the 7th heir to be adopted into the Cassidy Royal Family. The last adoptive heir of the family was her aunt, the current Queen Seynoss of Carinplage, who renounced her eligibility to the Severvadan throne, by her marriage to King Keyton Murtavosk of Carinplage. Birth Born on 29th April 2014, on the war-torn island of Zivaan, belonging to Warhaille, Seraphim was orphaned immediately. She was born at 9:34 ETT, and weighed in at 7 pounds 3 ounces. She was later moved to the Limsahn Pediatric Hospital in Trispan, where injured children from Zivaan were being treated. Fortunately, she only suffered a slight case of dehydration. Adoption In March 2014, Empress Lillian applied for adoption in Warhaille. This decision came only months after her sister Seynoss renounced her position as heir apparent to the throne, by her wish to marry King Keyton Murtavosk of Carinplage. Her decision shocked the entire empire and angered her older sister. This also led to a royal family feud, which was considerably rare in the Cassidy family. The devoted Empress was determined not to fail her nation, and thus decided to 'adopt an heir' which was a common practice in the family, to carry on the lineage according to the Severvadan Laws of Succession. Lillian was assigned to her soon-to-be one-day old daughter, whom she adopted on the same day. She was 21 years old at the time. Baptism Seraphim was officially named and baptized on 5th May, 2014, at the Walenheisen Church in Wulfrum, Severvada, where most of her family members were also baptized. Her maternal uncle, David Boeng, the ambassador of Genustrum Island, was made her godfather. Origin of Name Seraphim's given name is a Hebrew word referring to the order of angels surrounding the throne of God in Christianity. Her middle names, Jordiz and Finadel are both modern invented names. Her final middle name Lulu, is a familial matronym, passed down to daughters. Traditionally, only a single daughter from a family is given the matronym. In the previous generation, her mother was the one to inherit it, with her full name being Lillian Phardemia Demarissa Lulu Cassidy. Physical Appearance Seraphim has average sized greenish-hazel eyes and very pinkish-peach skin, with a straight nose and thin lips. She has stravy light strawberry blonde hair and bangs, that barely reach her shoulders. Powers and Abilities By birth, Seraphim had possession to no powers. However, after her adoption, her mother soon started training her in Sorcery, focusing especially on voodoo magic, which the Empire is acclaimed for. Skills Staff Seraphim is on the intermediate level on using her staff to cast spells and enchantments and to perform traditional voodoo magic. She can also use it as a weapon. She can also cast beginner spells and is quite proficient at temple augury. Vogue Kids Debut In late October 2016, Seraphim was featured on the cover of ''Vogue Kids Magazine: October 2016 Issue ''along with Aysel Channing, Duke Perreira, Pharaoh, and Renai Tomazuki as one of the most trendsetting mini-fashionistas of 2016. Vogue also mentioned her to be #Tretoria'sMostTalkedAboutHeirApparent. Fortuna Augury In late October 2016, Seraphim successfully conducted a Fortuna Augury in the Aranix Palace in Wulfrum, Severvada, along with Slieven spellcasters Serena Barmien and Ruchwolt Tendre. This was conducted to determine the newborn Prophecitor, Ziva's new home nation. Thus, Seraphim became the second youngest person to have successfully conducted a Fortuna Augury, after Andre Waliris. Seraphim was 30 months at the time, while Waliris was 28 months. Trivia *Despite being the heir apparent, Seraphim does not currently possess any royal titles or styles. This is due to the Severvadan Laws of Succession which state that only a ruling monarch may hold possession to royal titles and styles. Category:Wielders